I Hope You Dance
by Azarya
Summary: **song fic** This fic is E+T and S+S. It's pretty short. It features the song 'I Hope You Dance' by 'Lee Ann Womack'. Enjoy!


This is a song fic. The words Syaoran sings later on are in brackets [] and Sakura's are not. It's pretty short.. Oh well ^_^ ~~Azarya

~*I Hope You Dance*~

Sakura smiled to herself. They had finally done it. Eriol and Tomoyo had finally realised how much they had meant to each other. You could say that they finally fell head over heels for each other. She thought of how much Syaoran and herself were in love and a pleased smile appeared on her face.

"What are you thinking about, Sakura?" Asked Syaoran. He smiled warmly at her and her heart felt as if it had melted.

"About how much Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun love each other." Sighed Sakura. She set her elbows on the long, white clothed table and rested her chin in her palms.

"Funny" said Syaoran "I was just thinking the same thing." He put his arm around her and softly kissed her forehead. Sakura turned to him and smiled back. 

"I just can't believe Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun are now married." She adverted her gaze to the dance floor where Tomoyo and Eriol were slow dancing. Syaoran had yet to propose to her but she didn't mind. She had already been the maid of honour at two weddings this year. First at Takashi's and Chiharu's now at Eriol's and Tomoyo's wedding. She could tell Syaoran felt the same. 'I'll wait until he's ready' she thought and became lost watching the dancers.

"Neither can I Sakura." Syaoran watched Eriol and Tomoyo hold each other close as they danced to the song. Eriol was starring in to Tomoyo's limpid amethyst eyes as she was starring into his midnight blue ones. Tomoyo pressed herself closer to his chest as they revolved on the spot slowly.

'After all,' he thought 'they helped to get Sakura and himself together. They deserve it.' He became lost in the memory of when they were thirteen years old. Tomoyo had designated herself as matchmaker and had made it her duty to get Sakura and Syaoran together. She, of course, did a wonderful job of it. Once he and Sakura were together, they realised that Tomoyo and Eriol had strong feelings for one another and they repaid them both by setting them up. They eventually realised their feelings for each other and now, ten years later, they were happily married.

Something must have struck Sakura because she grabbed hold of Syaoran's hand and whispered something in his ear. He nodded in agreement and they both slid out of their seats.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomoyo and Eriol gazed soulfully into to one another's eyes. Tomoyo's beautiful amethyst eyes had Eriol lost in thought. She pressed herself close to him and closed her eyes. Eriol did the same as they slowly danced in a small circle.

'She's so beautiful.' Thought Eriol. 'My angel.' Tomoyo's creamy white wedding gown shone in the spotlight and the sequence made it seem as if the gown was made of pure white sugar. The creamy white of the dress complimented his black tuxedo so well but what would you expect with the bride being a designer.

"Eriol?" Asked Tomoyo, not looking up.

"Hai Tomoyo?" He answered his voice no more than a whisper.

"Ai Shiteru, Eriol." She replied. She moved her arms from his waist to his neck and gently played with the blue hairs on the back of his neck.

"Zutto?" He asked, a slight flush across his cheeks. He didn't blush as much as Syaoran but he did occasionally become flustered.

"Zutto." She answered, finalizing his words. He held her close and gently lifted her chin. He slowly brought his lips down on hers and gave her the softest, sweetest kiss she could imagine. 

She closed her eyes and returned his kiss with one of her own. They hadn't realised that the music had stopped. The men cheered and whistled and the women clapped to show her appreciation. Both Eriol and Tomoyo blushed madly.

"May I have your attention?" Boomed the Disk Jockey. "The maid of honour and the best man would like to make an announcement."

All eyes turned to the small stage that had been set up. Sakura smiled and began to speak. "My dearest friend," she began "I'm so happy to see that you're finally with the one you were destined for. I give you my very best wishes for the years to come. I know I'll always be your friend." She handed the microphone to Syaoran.

"Eriol-kun. You and Tomoyo-chan have been by Sakura and mines sides since the very beginning of out relationship. Both of you played matchmaker and did a great job of it. Almost too well. You were so busy concentrating getting us together that you never realised how much you cared about each other. Until now." He handed the microphone back to Sakura.

Everyone at the reception stood and applauded. Tomoyo pushed away a single tear that had come to her eye and Eriol clapped the loudest of all.

Sakura pressed the play button and the lights dimmed down. Everything was black except for two spotlights. One on Eriol and Tomoyo and one on the couple on the stage.

The music started and Sakura began to sing;

I hope you never lose your sense of wonder

You get your fill to eat

But always keep that hunger

May you never take one single breath for granted

God forbid love ever leave you empty handed

I hope you still feel small

When you stand by the ocean

Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens

Promise me you'll give fate a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance...

'Wow' Thought Eriol. 'So powerful.'

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance

Never settle for the path of least resistance

Living might mean taking chances

But they're worth taking

Lovin' might be a mistake

But it's worth making

Don't let some hell bent heart

Leave you bitter

When you come close to selling out

Reconsider

Give the heavens above

More than just a passing glance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance...

"Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo whispered. She had tears welling in her eyes as she watched Sakura and Syaoran on the stage.

I hope you dance

[Time is a wheel in constant motion always]

I hope you dance

[Rolling us along]

I hope you dance

[Tell me who]

I hope you dance

[Wants to look back on their years and wonder

Where those years have gone]

Tomoyo sighed. 'What a beautiful song' she thought, watching as Sakura and Syaoran sang. They held each other's hands tightly as they sang. They looked as if they were pouring their hearts out into the sea of people.

I hope you still feel small

When you stand by the ocean

Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens

Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance...

Dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

[Time is a wheel in constant motion always]

I hope you dance

[Rolling us along]

I hope you dance

[Tell me who]

I hope you dance

[Wants to look back on their years and wonder

Where those years have gone]

As the song died down, the final notes were left lingering in the air. Sakura and Syaoran bowed. They received a standing ovation from the teary eyed audience. Tomoyo and Eriol clapped until their palms were sore but they were most pleased by the performance.

Sakura and Syaoran had given their gift to the couple and nothing could match what they had done.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Many Years Later....

Tomoyo flipped on the radio and tuned into her favourite station. As she tuned into the station, the static died and a DJ was heard through the silence of the room.

"Now an old song that has inspired many, 'I Hope You Dance' by 'Lee Ann Womack.'"

The first chords of the song filled the room and tears came to Tomoyo's eyes as she remembered what her friends had done for her.

"I that what I think it is?" Asked Eriol as he entered the room. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered the well-known words to the song, his breath in her hair.

"Hai," answered Tomoyo "from so many years ago..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By Azarya 

Disclaimer: I do not own CCs or any of the characters. I am not making a profit from this. Thank you. 


End file.
